Courtly Love
by Kura Kura Rawa
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyukai Sakura, gadis tetangga yang suka sekali mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, gadis merah muda itu suka sekali mengaturnya seenak jidat lebar manisnya itu, ... eh?\NaruSaku Story\ValentineDay\RnR?


Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok makan yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanan. Ia bisa mendegar dengan jelas suara manis yang mengalun dengan indah itu. Gadis merah muda itu. Dan ia tidak suka.

Bola matanya yang besar itu mengikuti arah gerak Sakura. Bisa ia lihat gadis itu mendekati ibunya.

 _Cih._

"Bibi Kushina..." sapa Sakura halus pada Kushina, ibu Naruto.

 _Naruto tidak suka Sakura._

 _Naruto tidak mau Sakura disini._

 _Naruto ingin Sakura pergi._

"Pagi Sakura. Mana orang tua dan kakakmu?" Pertanyaan itu diajukan ibunya pada Sakura. Naruto bisa melihat Sakura bersikap sangat manis pada ibunya. Seakan ia sedang menarik seluruh perhatian yang tadi ia dapat sebelum kedatangan Sakura.

"Ayah dan Ibu bilang akan menyusul setelah pekerjaan rumah selesai. Dan kak Sasori, bukannya tadi pagi berangkat bersama Paman Minato? Katanya ia kuliah pagi," jawab Sakura.

 _Naruto kesal. Ia diacuhkan ibunya._

 _Dan itu gara-gara Sakura._

 _Centil sekali gadis itu._

"Oh iya, aku lupa," respon Kushina. "Minato tadi mengantar kakakmu. Dia sendiri harus mengawasi pekerjaan bawahannya diluar kota."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada piring yang berisi beberapa lembar roti lapis buah yang sedang ia makan. Seketika, ia kehilangan selera makannya. Ibunya mengabaikankannya.

Beberapa obrolan berlanjut, dan Naruto menggigit rotinya dengan kasar. Berusaha mengingatkan pada mereka bahwa ada orang yang sejak tadi keberadaannya dilupakan.

Berhasil. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasa senang.

"Naru..." sapa Sakura. Yang sudah berpindah duduk disampingnya. Bahkan jarak mereka terlampau dekat. Sakura seperti hampir memeluknya saja saking dekatnya. Seragam SMA Konoha bagian depan yang Sakura kenakan sudah menempel dengan bahunya.

 _Naruto tidak mau sakura._

 _Naruto mau dengan ibunya._

 _Karna Sakura, cuma membuatnya kesal._

 _Dan,_

 _membuat jantungnya bertalu lebih cepat._

"Kamu kok lutu banget ciih..." ujar Sakura seraya mencubit lebar kedua pipi _chubi_ Naruto, membuatnya meringis.

Kepala mungilnya segera ia torehkan ke arah Sakura. Lehernya terangkat menatap tajam Sakura dengan bola matanya yang besar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab Sakura dengan tawa.

"Tentu saja aku kemari, karna ibumu yang mengundang keluargaku untuk sarapan bersama," kalimat dengan nada agresif itu membuat Naruto semakin memincingkan matanya.

"Dan aku yakin, ini takdir. Kita duduk berdua, sarapan bersama, hanya berdua. Lalu aku yang akan menyuapimu, dan kita bercengkrama dengan mesra," dan kalimat itu berakhir dengan kekehan.

Naruto hampir muntah memikirkan khayalan gila Sakura. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ia yakin itu pasti bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Hingga deheman seseorang yang duduk di sisi lain Naruto menyadarkan keduanya.

"Sepertinya aku hadir terlalu pagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu Kizashi dan Mebuki saja yaa..." ucap Kushina entah pada siapa.

"Ibuuu... bukannya ibu mau mengantarku daftar sekolah baru?" tanya Naruto berapi-api.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu kesekolah. Kebetulan aku bersekolah di satu yayasan besar yang menaungi beberapa lembaga, mulai dari TK sampai SMA." Usul Sakura.

"Ibu kira, bagus juga kalau Sakura yang mengantarmu kesekolah..." sang ibu nampak sedang berfikir "...malah kita bisa menundanya lain waktu. Bahkan kalau Sakura- _chan_ mau membawamu kesekolahnya setiap hari juga tidak apa-apa." Senyum Kushina mengembang mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

Naruto mengayun-ayunkan kaki-kaki mungilnya di kursi tinggi itu, bentuk ekspresi kesalnya.

Sepertinya ini bukan pagi yang menyenangkan.

* * *

.

 **COURTLY LOVE,**

a little story by Kura Kura Rawa

.

 **SUMMARY**

Naruto tidak pernah menyukai Sakura, gadis tetangga yang suka sekali mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, gadis merah muda itu suka sekali mengaturnya seenak jidat lebar manisnya itu, ... eh?

Dedicated for #ValentineDay, happen Feb 14th everyYear

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto and characters by Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **PAIRING**

Romance between 2 brilliant "noisy" couple and most complicated relationship I've ever known, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura

.

 **WARNING**

Judul Sinetron, Mainstream Sinetron, AU Sinetron, OOT Sinetron. Bahasa naskah resmi, tapi tidak untuk percakapan.

.

 **RATE**

Buat Teenagers yang lagi galau karna belum punya pasangan di hari valentine (:v)

.

* * *

Baiklah, bagi kalian yang merasa bingung, boleh saya _sedikit (hehe)_ bercerita darimana semuanya dimulai?

Begini:

Jadi, Naruto dan keluarganya adalah orang baru di Konoha. Mereka keluarga pindahan dari Uzusio City, satu kota padat penduduk disebuah pulau kecil, karna Minato dan Kushina, kedua orang tua Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto yang jarang memiliki teman di sana. Masa kecil tidak bahagia yang dialami Naruto karna semua teman-temannya sibuk bekerja masing-masing, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Desa Konoha.

Saat mereka pindah, yang pertama kali Minato lakukan adalah menghubungi kantor pusat dimana ketika di Uzushio dia bekerja di salah satu cabangnya. Dan karna prestasinya yang cukup memuaskan, ia diterima menjadi Kepala Tim Pengawas di perusahaan itu.

Sedangkan Kushina, menghabiskan hari pertamanya dengan mengurus Naruto kecil sambil membereskan rumah bersama para tetangganya yang dengan senang hati mau membantu mereka.

Dan saat itulah, pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sakura. Gadis manis, cantik, dengan kulit putihnya serta rambut merah mudanya yang berkilau sepulang gadis itu dr sekolah. Dan semua kesan anggun itu runtuh seketika saat dengan tergesa, Sakura menghampirinya dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi _chubi_ nya. Naruto meringis. Sejak saat itu, Sakura seringkali mencubit kedua pipinya, lalu menggendong Naruto dengan seenaknya.

Dan hari ini, genap sepekan mereka pindah. Rencanaya, Kushina akan mendaftarkan Naruto ke sekolah terdekat. Dan beruntungnya, ternyata anak tetangga mereka, Sakura, bersedia mengantar Naruto ke sekolah.

Jadi, kalian bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini bukan?

Ya, sejak menyelesaikan sarapannya tadi pagi, Sakura terus menggendongnya, tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang berontak minta dilepaskan.

Memalukan. Bagaimana kalau teman-teman barunya melihat ini? Ia tidak berani membayangkannya.

Dan yang lebih memalukan, ketika ia mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Naru, kalau kau bergerak terus, nanti kita bisa jatuh," jeda Sakura "...tapi, aku akan dengan sigap menangkapmu supaya tidak jatuh. Aku bersedia kau jatuh menimpaku, karna aku tidak ingin kau terluka," dan ucapan norak Sakura membungkam Naruto seketika. Wajahnya memanas.

Sakura tidak terlalu buruk juga ternyata. Ia bisa minghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Wangi sekali. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sakura.

Dan Sakura terkikik geli karena itu.

Dan sampailah mereka di area sekolah. Naruto yang diturunkan Sakura baru akan berlari ketika ia melihat satu buah papan seluncuran yang merupakan mainan kesukaannya. Tapi hal itu urung terjadi ketika Sakura menarik tangannya, isyarat agar ia terus mengikuti gadis itu.

Dan suara lain mengusiknya.

"Sakura, siapa bocah yang imut itu?" tanya seseorang.

Naruto tidak pernah menyukai julukan "bocah". Ia memang masih kecil, tapi panggilan bocah yang tersemat padanya sangat ia benci. Dan yang terlintas pertama kali ketika melihat pelakunya adalah, _boneka_ _barbie._

"Oh, kau akan tahu nanti," tukas Sakura, merendahkan badaannya untuk memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto kembali meringis saat ia mendapat cubitan dipipi. Kesal. Memang seimut apa sih dia? Kenapa banyak orang yang mencubit pipinya disini.

"Waah, imutnya." Dan suara lain masuk ke gendang telinganya. Beserta suara bising nan lembut lainnya. Mereka teman-teman Sakura. Hampir semuanya menyebutnya imut. Ia tidak terima.

Ia yang sejak tadi sudah lepas dari pelukan Sakura menghentak-hetakkan kakinya kesal. Semua orang memangginya imut.

Hei, dia berusaha marah. Apa tidak ada yang menganggap tampangnya menyeramkan?

"Aku sudah kelas 3." Teriak Naruto. Tapi kesan imut malah semakin melekat padanya, dan semua yang melihatpun tentu berpikiran sama.

"Aku kelas 2 Naru," jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ia tanyakan, terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Dan kalimat indah Sakura selanjutnya bikin Naruto _salting berat_.

"Bukan kah kelas kita tidak jauh beda. Aku bahkan sudah siap kalau kau akan menikahiku setelah aku lulus tahun depan." Dan ringkihan tawa terdengar dari teman-teman nya.

"Masih jauh sekali..." sebal Naru. Tidak menggubris pernyataan Sakura. Namun entah kenapa jantungnya tidak berdetak Normal sejak tadi.

Sejak, ya sejak awal Sakura menggendongnya...

...atau yang lebih tepat, sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto ingin sekali memainkan ayunan kesukaannya yang terletak di pinggiran taman bermain di debelakangnya. Tapi, ia sekarang terjebak bersama teman-teman sekelas Sakura, menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin.

Tadi pagi, Sakura sudah mengantar Naruto untuk mendaftar sekolah. Dan ternyata langsung diterima oleh kepala sekolah.

Tapi setelah itu, alih-alih membawanya ke kelas yang seharusnya ia tempati, Sakura malah membawanya ke kelasnya sendiri, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan gadis itu selama pelajaran berlangsung. Anehnya, guru kelas berambut hitam dibelah dua dengan wajah keriput tadi mengizinkannya dengan mudah. Sakura beralasan hanya untuk hari ini. Sakura bahkan tidak membiarkan Naruto duduk disampingnya.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Naruto sedang menempati satu meja panjang yang duduk bersamanya sekitar 12 orang yang ia ketahui mereka adalah teman-teman Sakura. Dengan dirinya jadi 13.

"Jadi ini alasannya, seorang primadona sekolah menolak ajakan kencan dari setiap lelaki. Aku baru tahu seleranya." Suara yang berasal dari wanita berambut merah yang memakai kacamata itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

Gelak tawa terdegar riuh di kantin. Karna ucapan keras dari Karin, wanita merah tadi tidak sengaja terdengar oleh sebagian besar siswa-siswi yang lain. Naruto masih belum mengerti. Dan ia mulai paham siapa yang dituju dari gelagat orang disampingnya. Sakura.

"Kau ini." Sakura terlihat salah tingkah dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kebetulan ini hari valentine. Kau tidak ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?" tanya gadis yang juga mengapitnya, duduk di sisi lain dari Sakura, dan bisa ia lihat ada nametag tersemat di dadanya, Hyuuga Hinata. "Diantara kita semua yang duduk disini, bukankah hanya kau yang masih sendiri?" sindirnya.

"Kau lihat saja." Tantang Sakura.

Dan Naruto terbelalak ketika secara tiba-tiba, Sakura menggendong tubuhnya, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas meja. Sekarang tinggi mereka sejajar, dengan dirinya berdiri di atas meja.

Keadaan kantin hening seketika. Ingin melihat apalagi wanita yang sering membuat heboh sekolah itu lakukan.

Sakura memetik setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ditanam sebagai batas pagar antara kantin dan playground. Kemudian ia mengarahkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk jatuh cinta, karna aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup besar dari kedua orangtuaku..." pernyataan blak-blakan Sakura lontarkan dihadapan Naruto "Tapi kau orang pertama yang berhasil mematahkan pikiranku. Dan membuatku susah tidur untuk beberapa malam ini," sambungnya.

"Hal itu berhasil mengingatkanku, bahwa setiap wanita membutuhkan pendamping. Tentu saja pria"

"Seorang yang mencintaiku, seorang yang menyayangiku, dan seorang yang akan selalu melindungiku."

"Dan aku melihat, bahwa orang yang bisa melakukan semua hal itu untukku hanyalah kamu..."

"Aku rela menunggumu. Sampai kau siap. Bahkan untuk waktu yang sangat lama sekalipun."

Sakura mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari sakunya, kemudian menyelipkan bunga mawar tadi di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Jadi, _will you be my valentin?_ "

.

..

...

\\.../

...

..

.

To Be Continue?!

* * *

Tidaaak. Fic gagal. Fic gagal. Fic gagaaaalll.

Gimana menurut reader fic abal saya ini. Norak banget. Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk bikin fic yang bagus, tapi ternyata _failed_ hasilnya. Dan karna pikiran saya buntu, saya putuskan bahwa fic ini _"TBC aja deh"_ , tapi _progress_ nya saya masukin ke _complete_ :'v Sakura- _chan_ pedofil! Eh...

Hmmm, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada para reader dan reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktunya karna membaca fic saya sebelum ini, **Gotcha**. Fic ini mendapat review terbanyak dari semua fic _oneshot_ yang pernah saya tulis, baik di Fanfiction ini, Harry Potter Wiki ataupun Archive of Our Own. Bahkan traffic yang biasanya saya dapatkan setelah satu fic dipublish sekitar 6 bulan lamanya, jumlahnya sudah tembus untuk fic ini hanya empat hari lima malam. Woww. Ternyata banyak juga reader kangen ama yang asem-asem yak :'D

Dan saya akan _hiatus_ untuk sementara. Saya publish fic tema valentin sekarang karna besok, pada tanggal 13 Februari, saya akan berangkat untuk melaksanakan KKM di semester akhir ini, ke satu pulau kecil yang terletak dekat Pulau Kalimantan, dimana di sana tidak terdapat listrik apalagi jaringan internet. Jadi bisa dipastikan, saya tidak banyak membawa peralatan elektronik kesana, termasuk laptop dan juga kulkas tetangga sebelah 0. Lamanya bisa 2-3 bulan. Dan setelah itu, baru kayaknya saya bisa bikin Fanfic lagi. Itupun jika tidak disibukkan dengan sidang proposal dan susun skripsi :'v

Kalo ada event fanfic tema valentin, boleh kok siapa aja ikutin fic ini

Kira-kira, apa jawaban Naruto? Dan berapa lama Sakura rela menunggu Naruto? Jawabannya bisa ditemukan di sequelnya, 3-4 bulan lagi. Atau mungkin setahun (tunggu wisuda) :'v

Segitu saja AN saya kayaknya. Jadi, boleh minta review?

* * *

.

..

...

\\.../

...

..

.

Suasana kantin langsung riuh ketika aksi heboh Sakura berakhir. Kini ia sedang memeluk Naruto, dengan terisak dan bahu yang bergetar. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menitikkan air mata, setelah mendengar jawaban yang diutarakan Naruto tentang perusahaannya. Dan mungkin setelah ini, ia tidak akan bisa tidur untuk beberapa malam.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan lengannya yang mungil, mengelus pundak Sakura, sambil menggenggam sebatang coklat dan setangkai bunga di tangan kanannya.

Dan kata-kata yang Naruto bisikkan semakin membuat isakan Sakura semakin terdengar.

Kisah cinta keduanya sudah selesai disini... atau mungkin berlanjut?

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis remaja normal yang untuk pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Dan Uzumaki Naruto, yang untuk pertama kalinya menyatakan perasaan yang tulus pada seorang wanita. Seorang Pseudoachondroplasia, pemuda berusia setahun lebih tua dari Sakura dengan tinggi badan tidak lebih dari 83 cm.

Hey, cinta tidak memandang fisik bukan?

* * *

Adin Baskara

Kura Kura Rawa

Sign


End file.
